The present disclosure generally relates to a faucet for delivering water. The present disclosure particularly relates to a faucet that includes an open waterway for viewing water flowing through the faucet before being delivered by the faucet.
Aesthetic appeal of faucets is typically considered in terms of externally visible surface shapes and materials. Faucets typically include few visible moving components, other than, in some cases, a handle that is manipulated to selectively deliver water therefrom. Similarly, flowing water is typically only visible after delivery from faucets. As a result, faucets typically have a static appearance that limits overall aesthetic appeal.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout. The spout includes a passageway configured to receive water from a water source. An open chamber is coupled to the passageway. The open chamber extends from a first side of the spout to a second side of the spout. The second side is opposite the first side. A trough is disposed within the open chamber of the spout. The trough is configured to receive water from the passageway. A spillway is disposed within the open chamber of the spout. The spillway includes a crest coupled to the trough, the crest being configured to permit water in the trough to flow thereover. A chute wall is coupled to the crest, the chute wall being configured to receive water flowing over the crest. An outlet is defined by the chute wall at the second side of the spout, the outlet being configured to deliver water from the faucet. A plurality of ribs are disposed adjacent to the spillway, the plurality of ribs being configured to at least one of reduce turbulence of water flowing over the spillway and control a direction of water flowing over the spillway.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout. The spout includes a passageway configured to receive water from a water source. An open chamber is coupled to the passageway. The open chamber extends from a first side of the spout to a second side of the spout, the second side being opposite the first side. A trough is disposed within the open chamber of the spout. The trough is configured to receive water from the passageway. A spillway is disposed within the open chamber of the spout. The spillway includes a crest coupled to the trough, the crest being configured to permit water in the trough to flow thereover. A chute wall is coupled to the crest, the chute wall being configured to receive water flowing over the crest. An outlet is defined by the chute wall at the second side of the spout, the outlet being configured to deliver water from the faucet. A baffle wall is disposed within the trough, the baffle wall being configured to direct water received from the passageway transversely relative to the spillway and the outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a spout having a passageway configured to receive water from a water source. An open chamber is coupled to the passageway and extends from a first side of the spout to a second side of the spout, the second side being opposite the first side. A base is disposed within the open chamber of the spout and includes a trough, the trough including an inlet configured to receive water from the passageway. A spillway is disposed within the open chamber of the spout. The spillway includes a crest coupled to the trough, the crest being configured to permit water in the trough to flow thereover. A chute wall is coupled to the crest, the chute wall being configured to receive water flowing over the crest. An outlet is defined by the chute wall at the second side of the spout, the outlet being configured to deliver water from the faucet. A baffle is coupled to the base and is configured to direct water received from the through relative to the spillway and the outlet, the baffle including a baffle wall having a plurality of openings to provide fluid communication between the trough and the crest, and a plurality of flow directing ribs supported by the baffle wall to control water flow over the crest.
Additional features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure.